


Walk in the Wild

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Camping, Crushes, F/F, Non-Canon Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: The Weasley boys are home and Ginny just needs a breath of fresh (feminine) air.  Enter Luna, a camping trip, and exactly one sleeping bag.Pairing:  Luna Lovegood/Ginny WeasleyPrompt:  Only one bed!beta by imaginary_golux





	Walk in the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Left the year and context unspecified, so it's only underage if you want it to be. (whoops?)

_Luna, Want to get away for a few days? All my brothers are home and I can’t deal with the testosterone. Ginny_

Ginny sent the note via Pigwidgeon before she could regret inviting her crush to go camping; her response came in person. “Where were you hoping to go?” Luna asked. 

Ginny blinked at her friend, framed by the door of the Burrow, her blonde hair catching the late-afternoon sun, making her look positively radiant. “Um, nowhere in particular? I was just going to grab one of our tents and go camping.” 

At that moment, Molly hovered into view. “Oh, hello, Luna! Good to see you. Come for Ginny’s camping trip?”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley! It’s very good to see you, too.”

“Mum, where’s the tent?” Ginny interrupted.

“Which one?”

“Just the little one, mum.” 

“Closet on the left, dear. And I’ve packed you a basket of food.”

Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek. “You’re the best, mum.” With that, she levitated the tent and basket behind her and offered her arm to Luna in a mock-chivalrous gesture. To her slight surprise, Luna took it, and strode beside her. 

The woods stretched out before them like a verdant tapestry; Luna found a path between the trees. “It’s nice to follow nature’s path sometimes.” 

“What sort of animal made this?” Ginny asked, fully expecting a completely bonkers answer.

“Deer, I expect,” Luna replied, before whistling merrily. “Although muggle animals aren’t my specialty.”

“Mm.” Ginny nodded. “We don’t really learn anything about the muggle world, do we?” 

They walked along companionably, pointing out bits of interest and Ginny gallantly offering her hand to Luna when the terrain turns difficult, until it’s nearly dark and they share a meal before Ginny unpacked the tent. With a bit of wand-work, the tent assembled itself. “This will be nice,” Luna laughed. “I haven’t been out under the night sky since my mother passed away.” 

Ginny poked her head into the tent. “Uh.” 

“Is there something wrong?”

“When I said the small one, I meant the two-person one.” Luna nodded, not quite understanding. “Unfortunately, Charlie brought his own personal tent home with him. Which sleeps one.”

“Oh.” Luna poked her head in beside Ginny, shoulder smooth against her freckled arm. “Well, we can lay the bedroll out and share for a few nights. It’s warm enough after all; I didn’t even pack pajamas.” She blinked as Ginny gaped. “You don’t sleep naked?”

_Not when I’m sharing a room with other people_ , Ginny thought to herself. Still, she put on a game face, because, damnit, she was going to enjoy this little getaway. “Nothing I haven’t seen in the locker room.” And, what the hell, she decided, and pulled her t-shirt off. 

Luna looked at her, considering, evaluating. “You have very nice breasts,” she announced at last, and slipped her sundress off of her shoulders. “What do you think of mine?”

“In a sexual way? Or otherwise?”

“Whichever you prefer,” Luna replied easily. “I would prefer ‘in a sexual way,’ if it makes any difference,” she added.

Ginny shrugged, because she’d certainly seen _that_ in the locker room, too, and leaned in for a kiss. “They look very nice, but I’d like to touch.”

Luna considered this for a moment and nodded. “I think that can be arranged. Shall we try out that sleeping bag?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would definitely spread out the timing on this if I had more than a day to write it. And add porn. And skinny-dipping. Maybe later?


End file.
